Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style)
CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Ecto (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) See Also *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Category:CheerLoyalProudHudsonRevengeFan9209 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG